


up to the summit we haven't reached yet

by shoemaster



Category: Pod Save America (RPF)
Genre: Camping, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoemaster/pseuds/shoemaster
Summary: Favs brought the bourbon, Lovett brought the weed, and Emily brought the dogs.Tommy hadn't packed anything, because no one told him they were going camping until about three minutes before they shoved him in the car.





	up to the summit we haven't reached yet

**Author's Note:**

> So I made a tumblr post and nahco3 said 'Please write sweet camping tommyjon' and I was like 'that's a nice idea but I don't think these guys are campers' and well. 5000 words later. 
> 
> Thanks to riadsala for the most perfectly timed 'idk, maybe this happens?' and beatperfume for being my unwitting camping beta when I said 'uh, how does it work if we can't just hike back up to the farm house where your mom made us breakfast???' and as always angelsaves with the grammar rescue.
> 
> Title from Ha Ha Tonka's All With You
> 
> keep it on the dl. super fake etc etc

Favs brought the bourbon, Lovett brought the weed, and Emily brought the dogs. 

Tommy hadn't packed anything, because no one told him they were going camping until about three minutes before they shoved him in the car. He was pretty sure he'd seen his guitar case sitting on top of some bags, so someone had been to his house; he hoped they'd also packed him a change of clothes. Maybe two if he was lucky. 

At least this explained the whispered conversations Tommy had pretended not to notice all week. He'd known they were about about him, Favs always got that same concerned look whenever he noticed Tommy hadn't been sleeping much. Lovett just kept bringing him iced coffees from Dunkin, like it didn't require him driving an extra half hour in the morning. 

So yeah, Tommy knew they'd noticed he hadn't been handling the past couple of weeks very well. But they'd all been taking turns being the pessimistic one over the past ten months; Tommy didn't think he’d done anything this go-around that warranted a kidnapping. 

"It's going to take like two hours for us to get there, so like, feel free to just take a nap," Lovett said. 

Tommy wanted to protest that because he’d had about 40 oz of coffee already that day, and if he was trying to sleep, Lovett couldn’t keep himself entertained by talking shit on the people in the cars around them. But he caught Favs’s eye in the rearview mirror, overly serious for a so-called ‘Crooked Media retreat!’, and Lovett deposited Pundit on his lap, so he sighed. “Yeah, good idea.”

He didn’t actually expect to sleep, but the weight of the dog, the rumble of the car engine, and Emily’s party wind-down playlist all combined to mean he woke up with his head pressed against the window, and his view was suddenly a very steep drop studded with pine trees. He pulled back from the window before vertigo could kick in. 

“Hey, you’re up,” Emily said softly. “We lost Lovett half an hour ago.”

Tommy glanced over to where Lovett’s hands were still tense on Leo’s back. “He’s up, he’s just pretending he’s not car sick.”

“Shut up, Tommy,” he grumbled.

“We’re almost there,” Favs said, jerking the car a little just because he could.

Tommy laughed a little as Lovett scowled without bothering to open his eyes, but still rolled the window down a little to let in some fresh air.

-

Favs insisted they all do shots before assembling the tents. In hindsight, that was probably a mistake, but it also meant no one really minded when it took four attempts to figure out which poles were the longest.

"Where did you guys even get this stuff?" Tommy asked as he hammered the stakes into the ground. 

"Borrowed it," Lovett shrugged. 

That made Tommy feel better. He’d thrown some money at Favs for food and drinks, but he only had $40 in his wallet, and there was no reception up here, so that was his only option. At least he didn’t have to worry about how much they spent on tents and tarps and sleeping bags.

“What am I supposed to do with this?” Lovett asked, holding up what looked like a very small blue pool floatie.

“Sleep on it!” Emily called over. “So you don’t have to worry about rocks. Just blow into it and it inflates.”

Lovett tossed it at him. “You heard the woman, Tommy. Blow.”

Tommy flushed, the bourbon and the altitude making it easier than usual. “Should I let the expert handle it?”

“How are you ever going to learn if you don’t practice?”

Tommy threw the sleeping pad back at him and picked up up the orange one. He stared out over the other campsites and specifically did not look back at Lovett until he was done with it.

-

They had cold cuts for dinner while Favs and Emily sorted out the fire, and Tommy’s hand only twitched fruitlessly towards his phone every five minutes instead of every two. He took it out once to take a few pictures before putting it away again.

“Do the people at the next campsite seem like narcs?” Lovett asked as he pulled out his pipe.

“They were wearing Birkenstocks and the guy had a man bun,” Tommy reported. “No kids.”

“Perfect.” He lit the bowl and took a long hit before passing it to Tommy.

The heat of the glass in his fingers made Tommy aware that it had gotten colder as the sun moved behind the trees. Everyone else around the fire was already in pants and a hoodie, but Tommy was still wearing shorts and a t-shirt. “Someone packed me other clothes, right?” he asked after exhaling and passing it back.

“Your bag’s in the tent.”

It was his gym bag, which meant everything inside was going to smell less than fresh, but that wasn’t Tommy’s fault. It was Lovett’s, he realized, when he saw the red, white and blue striped underwear sitting on top. Lovett thought they were hilarious, for reasons Tommy didn’t quite understand, but today he was just glad they meant someone had thought to pack him a change of underwear. 

It was awkward, trying to change into his sweatpants when he couldn’t stand fully upright in the tent, and he nearly fell over twice before giving up and lying down to do it. He snagged the Red Sox sweatshirt easily enough and after a moment, his guitar, too. If Lovett was the one to pack it, that meant he couldn’t complain.

“Who had 8 o’clock in the pool?” Favs asked when he saw it. The fire was now going steadily behind him, and Emily was lounging smugly next to it, holding the pipe.

“No Coldplay!” Lovett said.

“What’s wrong with Coldplay?” Emily demanded.

“Yeah, Lovett, what’s wrong with Coldplay?” He’d spent three months practicing for the wedding, so even a couple months out, it was easy for him to strum the first few bars of Viva La Vida.

He was focused on the outrage on Lovett’s face, so Tommy didn’t notice Favs and Emily kissing dopily until he pointed and said, “Look what you’ve done.”

It was nice though, seeing them happy and together and like forever was a real thing that people did. It made Tommy feel hopeful, if he ignored the old aches.

Still, he started playing something else until Lovett sighed, “While My Guitar Gently Weeps? Don’t you know anything like, upbeat?”

“I’m not a jukebox,” Tommy said firmly. Lovett huffed but turned to Favs to get the pipe back.

The guitar was a useful shield from conversation, he could just focus on his fingering and trying to remember what chords came next and let his friends’ voices wash over him without paying too much attention to the words. 

Eventually he ran out of songs he knew, and was just playing bits and pieces he could remember as some very fucked up medley, but by then Emily was standing and stretching. “I’m gonna hit the sack. These tents don’t come with blackout curtains.”

Favs and Lovett followed her lead, standing to gather the dogs, and Favs grabbed the bucket of water to douse the fire, but Tommy stopped him. “I’m not ready to pack it in just yet.”

His tossing and turning in the polyester sleeping bag would be loud and obvious, and he didn’t want to bother Lovett or accidentally roll over Pundit.

“Tommy -” Favs looked consternated. 

“I slept in the car, remember? Besides, it’s still early.”

“OK, well. See you in the morning.”

“‘Night, buddy.”

-

It was strange being able to see so many stars. He could only pick out one of the dippers, he wasn’t even sure which one it was, but up here he got the impulse to name them all. He could probably see the Milky Way if it wasn't for all the trees.

Dimly he thought about cuts to NASA and how there was literally an entire universe out there to study but -

The zipper on one of the tents opened behind him, and Tommy turned to see Lovett shuffling out onto the tarp and into his shoes. Neither of them said anything as he sat down next to Tommy on the log, and they both went back to looking at the sky.

“It’s like being at the goddamn planetarium,” Lovett said. Tommy nodded, and Lovett shifted a little closer to him and the remains of the fire. “It’s crazy to think they’re just there all the time and we just don’t see them.”

“Well there’s that one show-off,” Tommy pointed out.

“Yeah, but even at night... It feels like we should have had to go farther to get this.”

Tommy got it, but he still shrugged. “Who knows, maybe we’ll get back to LA and they’ll have cut the power grid.”

“Why would anyone do that?”

“Russian hackers?”

Lovett laughed. "If this is Red Dawn, I just want you to know, I'm getting captured like, immediately."

"You don't think you could -"

"It's not a matter of could I evade capture, I mean, we all know how good my Russian accent is -” Lovett paused for Tommy’s quiet laugh, “- but I am not going to go around playing army man in the mountains for months at a time. Not even if young Powers Booth -”

“Rest in peace,” Tommy said softly.

“- right, yeah, jeez. But not even if young Powers Booth or even reboot Chris Hemsworth is going to come and hang out. We’d run out of diet Coke in three days and then where would I be?”

“A Russian prison camp.”

“Yes, exactly. As it is, I may have to go and rob that bar we passed just to make it to Sunday.”

Tommy sighed and let his shoulder bump against Lovett’s. “Probably the Russians aren’t going to hack the electrical grids while we’re camping.”

Lovett leaned against him, then moved Tommy’s arm so it was around his shoulders. “You know, that would be a lot more convincing if I thought it was me you were trying to convince.”

“I don’t. I don’t actually think -”

“No, of course not. But it’s a metaphor, right? For all of the things that could be burning down around the world while we’re getting high in the woods.”

Tommy clenched his fingers in the sleeve of Lovett’s sweatshirt. He didn’t want to squeeze him too tight and make him pull away. “There’s so much happening and we’re not seeing it.”

“Even if we were seeing it, we couldn’t control it. You don’t have your yellow phone anymore. It’s not your job to take all the hits.”

“But we can _help_.”

“And we will. On Sunday, once we get reception back.” Lovett wrapped his arm around Tommy’s waist and leaned into him. It wasn’t the first or the hundredth time Lovett had arranged Tommy for his personal comfort and affection. Tommy never minded, but usually there was something he could distract himself with, so he didn’t focus on how good it felt or how nice it would be to do this every day. It was all he could do to keep looking up at the stars and not stare at Jon while he enjoyed the weight against his side, the warmth seeping into his skin and the quiet sound of Jon’s breathing.

Tommy couldn’t tell how long they sat there, but the moon was starting to peek over the edge of the trees when Jon finally said, “OK, time for us to go to bed.”

He wanted to argue, but Lovett was already standing up, and Tommy was reminded that it got cold when you were six thousand feet above sea level. Plus, when Lovett said it like that, it was nice to pretend they weren’t going to be zipping into separate sleeping bags.

-

Emily hadn’t been kidding about the lack of blackout curtains, so between the sun and two excited dogs, they were all up and trying to revive the fire to make coffee sooner than anyone wanted.

“It’s a good thing you’re so cute,” Tommy told Leo, who was perched on his lap, tail wagging. “Otherwise we’d leave you to the bears.”

“And not the fun kind,” Lovett added. He was standing over the coffee pot with a can of diet Coke in one hand and Pundit’s leash in the other.

“I thought you gave that up before 10 am,” Tommy said, nodding at the can.

“Well, normally I’m a place with electricity, or at least a coffee shop within a five minute drive. I’m still not sure this contraption will actually work.”

Tommy and Favs shared a look. “It boils water. What part of that do you think isn’t going to work?”

“We’re outside! We’re at altitude, who knows!”

Emily rattled the French press at him. “Quit hovering and drink your soda.”

Lovett huffed but dropped onto the bench next to Favs, who was whisking eggs together in a cup. “So what are we doing today?”

“It’s 7:30 in the morning,” Favs pointed out.

“So we have a lot of day to fill.”

“There were maps to the hiking trails up by the bathrooms,” Tommy remembered.

Lovett made his ‘ugh, nature’ face and Favs jabbed the fork at him. “This was your idea.”

Lovett glanced quickly at Tommy before turning back to Favs - was he blushing? “What? I didn’t say anything! Hiking sounds wonderful.”

Emily handed Tommy a granola bar so they could stop themselves from laughing.

-

“Why didn’t we go back earlier with Emily and Jon?” Lovett asked after he stumbled over a rock and Pundit had to dance out of his way to avoid being stepped on.

“Because the falls were pretty and you weren’t done with your sandwich.” The falls had been pretty, and actually going, which Tommy hadn’t expected this late in the year. It was nice to just sit and listen to the water and the birds, and Lovett’s running commentary. It was soothing in a way he hadn’t expected, like a massage for his brain.

“We should have at least made them take Leo back with them, then I wouldn’t be tripping over Pundit.”

“Oh, because if I didn’t have Leo, I’d have Pundit?” Tommy asked. He wasn’t sure why he was pretending that wasn’t true.

“She’s a better hiker when there’s a more outdoorsy type holding her leash!”

“Bullshit,” Tommy laughed. “I’m not outdoorsy.”

“I said _more_ outdoorsy. Even in your salmon-colored shorts -”

“I knew you packed them just to make fun of them.”

“You own them!” Lovett said before continuing, “- you’re more comfortable out here than me. All ‘it’s so green! Look at all these conifers.’”

Tommy had made maybe two observations about the trees earlier, because it was so starkly different from the desert basin of Los Angeles. Still, he couldn’t resist needling Lovett. “Did you know that pine needles make the soil around the tree more acidic, which is good for the tree but not so great for other plants? They’re basically killing off the competition before it even gets started.”

“Are you shitting me right now?”

Tommy turned back to see Lovett stopped on the trail with his hands on his waist. “I don’t know if it’s all pine trees.”

“Did this come up in a NSC briefing? How do you even know that?”

Tommy grinned. “I went to a liberal arts school.”

“So did I! And I didn’t learn about fucking pine trees,” Lovett grumbled. “Just don’t go all Reese Witherspoon _Wild_ on me.”

“I think this might be part of the Pacific Crest Trail, actually.” He was pretty sure he’d seen a sign.

“It is. Why do you think I brought up Reese?”

They were back at the edge of the campgrounds, so Tommy let the leash out a little and let Leo pull him towards their campsite. “I forgot you were on a first name basis with her.”

“We did meet at a party one time -”

“Name dropping is a very unattractive trait -” Tommy cut himself off as he heard a familiar voice moaning and the slide of synthetic fabrics coming from one of the tents. “OK, we’re going to go...elsewhere.”

“What, why? I want a beer.”

Tommy grabbed Lovett’s shoulder with his free hand. “Newlyweds.”

“Oh those fuckers, it’s been over two months!” Lovett let his voice get a little louder, and Tommy had to cover it with his hand. Lovett didn’t hesitate to lick it, but it took Tommy a minute to realize he was supposed to move his hand away. Lovett was staring at him, but finally said, “I knew they were up to something when they ditched us with the dogs.”

“We’ll give them ten minutes. And then we can start drinking.” Tommy steered them back towards the picnic tables by the parking lot.

“Ten minutes? You don’t think very highly of our business partner, do you?”

Tommy flushed. “They had to have heard us. If they were just getting started, hopefully they’ll hold off until tomorrow, but I’m pretty sure they weren’t and they can wrap it up.”

He wasn’t going to begrudge his friends a tent quickie, but the whole point was to be quick about it. The dogs flopped down in the shadow of the table as Lovett hopped up and sat on it. 

“You’re in a better mood today,” Lovett said, like the whole conversation had been about Tommy’s feelings.

“I slept pretty well last night,” Tommy said. The weed and the alcohol had been buzzing in his system, and Pundit had wedged herself between them like a living teddy bear. When he woke up in the middle of the night it was dark, and he could hear Lovett breathing and feel Pundit’s heartbeat under his hand. It was better than any guided meditation app. “Plus, you know, fresh air, greenery, good company. It’s just what Dr. Lovett ordered.”

Lovett looked pleased with himself, and Tommy was glad. Then he sighed, “My mother wishes I were a doctor.”

Tommy bumped Lovett’s shin with his knee. “No, she doesn’t, she’s proud of you.”

“She was proud of the president’s speech writer. I think she might have even been proud of the sitcom creator. Not to bash our media empire or anything, but it’s a little hard to brag about to the other moms at schul. Like our baby doesn’t count just because Stacey Richman’s daughter had twins.”

“Would a new boyfriend help?” Tommy wasn’t sure what possessed him to ask that, but he was grateful it came out casually.

“Sure, in the magic universe where guys are kicking down the door to get at this.” He gestured broadly to himself.

Tommy thought about telling Lovett that he didn’t understand why guys weren’t, that Tommy hadn’t been entirely joking with that Most Handsome Men tweet, that everyone knew he was funny, and if they just got to know him they’d realize how thoughtful Jon was and how much he cared about those closest to him.

Instead, Tommy kissed him. 

He’d blame it on the altitude if he had to, everyone knew oxygen levels were lower up here, but for the moment, he just wrapped his hand around the back of Jon’s neck and kissed him. He could feel Jon’s hand grab the front of his shirt, holding him there even as Jon pulled back.

“Holy shit, Tommy.” Jon stared up at him.

“Um.”

“You’re sober, right? You don’t have altitude sickness? This isn’t a really weird new symptom of your depression?” He licked his lips nervously, and Tommy kissed him again.

It didn’t take long for Jon to get on board this time. His mouth was eager and demanding, opening easily for Tommy and obliterating any questions as to whether or not Jon really wanted this, or was just humoring him. His legs fell open, creating a space for Tommy to move closer, and once he did, Jon wrapped his legs around the back of Tommy’s knees, like Tommy might try to make a quick getaway.

Fortunately, Tommy wasn’t interested in being anywhere but right here, with his hand curling in Jon’s hair and their mouths sliding together, constantly looking for _more_ and any way to get closer.

The sound of footsteps approaching didn’t really register until he heard, “Come on, you guys, not in front of the kids.”

Tommy stood up a little and saw Favs standing at the other end of the picnic table. He fought the urge to hide behind Jon, so no one would be able to see his red face.

“That’s rich, coming from you,” Jon said, not bothering to unwind his legs from Tommy’s. “Besides, they’re both sleeping.”

Pundit still was, but Leo had roused himself when Favs walked up, and Tommy tossed the leash at him. “Take him from this den of iniquity if you’re so concerned.”

“Fine, I know when we’re not wanted,” Favs said with a laugh.

Jon sighed and leaned against Tommy. "I really wish we were somewhere with a door that locked. Or even like, a dark alley."

Both of those sounded perfect. "I don't think the national forests have many of those."

"No. What they do have is the constant threat of a van full of Boy Scouts rolling up."

Jon's lips were still red and swollen so Tommy lost track of what he was saying for a second. "Oh. Yeah."

Jon grinned at him, and kissed him swiftly before pushing him back so he could stand. "Yeah. So come on, let's head back before Troop 4545 rolls up and reports us for public indecency."

Emily was lounging at the picnic table when they made their way back to camp. She looked unusually pleased with herself. "Really, guys? In front of the kids?"

"We already got that line from him," Tommy said. It was hard to feel embarrassed when he considered why they were hanging out in the parking lot to begin with. 

"You guys need to work on your material," Jon said. "And sorry we didn't book unwitting babysitters for our hookup like some people."

Emily shrugged. "We had a window."

Now it was Favs's turn to blush. "OK, OK. Mazel tov, you two. How much longer until we can start drinking?"

Not long.

Emily had appointed herself keeper of the bottle and was dishing out the bourbon in the little tin cups they'd used for coffee that morning. 

Jon was chasing it with Miller Lite, and Tommy winced every time he did it, but he couldn't get lectured for being a snobby WASP while Jon was tucked against his side. Because he could, Tommy pressed a kiss to the side of his head, lips just barely brushing the shell of Jon's ear. 

"Oh jeez, Pundit, if Uncle Tommy is this dopey after a few hours, imagine what he's going to be like next week."

Tommy elbowed him, but reached down to pet Pundit so their fingers could tangle in her fur.

-

Tommy pulled out the guitar again as trees started casting long shadows across the campsite.

"If you start playing, does that mean you're going to stop talking to us again?" Emily asked. Her tone was teasing, but there was an edge of concern, and Tommy looked down at the frets. 

"Sorry, I just need to concentrate sometimes. So I don't mess up."

Jon leaned closer and mock-whispered, "I'm going to let you in on a secret: we're not a very discerning crowd. Plus, we're almost done with the bourbon."

Tommy wasn't sure how to respond to that, so he just started playing. 

Favs recognized the song first. "- back to you. By now you shoulda somehow -"

"Seriously, Tommy? Did you just ‘anyway here's Wonderwall’ me?"

Tommy started laughing and completely fucked up the music, but Emily joined Favs in singing along and Tommy figured no one cared. "You always want me to play something more upbeat."

"Oh, Tommy, you think Oasis is upbeat? We're going to introduce you to someone called Selena Gomez on the ride home."

"It's fun! They're having fun."

Jon just shook his head, but the disgusted look he gave their friends and then Tommy just made Tommy feel full and content.

-

The guitar lay abandoned after a dinner of hot dogs and trail mix, because Jon had apparently realized that he now needed even less of an excuse than before to treat Tommy as his personal blanket. It wasn't that different from the night before, except for the fact that Tommy could use the arm he had draped over Jon's shoulder to also hold his hand, and Jon was tracing patterns on the inside of Tommy's thigh. That was very new.

And distracting. 

It was fairly dark out, so he hoped no one else could see how red his face was, but he was pretty sure Emily was laughing at him. His sweats didn't hide anything, so Jon had to know that Tommy was half hard just from this. His skin felt like it was buzzing, and he was pretty sure it wasn't the weed. 

"I’m just glad we don’t have to play the Astros in the division series," Favs said, oblivious to Tommy’s current predicament.

“We’ll have to face them eventually, unless you think whoever comes out of the wild card is going to do the dirty work,” Tommy said, hoping his voice sounded normal.

Jon stood abruptly, and Tommy missed the contact and the casual, teasing touches immediately, but appreciated the opportunity to catch his breath. "I'm going to go to the bathroom, Emily, take Pundit, would you?"

"Sure, bud," she said easily. 

Jon walked to the edge of the campground and then stopped. "Tommy?"

Tommy stared at him for a second before jumping up. "Oh! Um, excuse me," he said to Emily and Favs, before hurrying after Jon. 

"Our Tommy, always so polite," Favs called after him. 

Tommy flipped him off, but didn't look back. 

He was glad when Jon stopped between an empty pair of campsites, because the bathrooms were pretty rank. 

"Hooking up in the woods like something out of a gay Canadian indie movie has always been on my bucket list," Jon said, leaning against a sturdy-looking tree, "but if you hadn't decided that the best time to act on your big gay crush on me was while we were sharing an eight-by-eight plastic room with my dog, I could be blowing you right now."

"Fuck. Jon," Tommy pressed him back into the tree - the bark was smooth enough, it couldn't hurt that bad - and kissed him. Jon’s mouth was wet and warm and there was a hint of sweetness from the s’mores they’d made over the fire. Tommy chased every taste of it with his tongue and reveled in the way Jon opened up for him.

It was hotter and more intent than the exploratory kisses of the afternoon, and Jon didn't waste any time before shoving his hand down Tommy's pants, where Tommy's dick was ready and waiting. It was quick, and rough, and not real big on finesse, seeing as they were outdoors and anyone could stumble on them at any time. It didn’t matter to Tommy; it had been a while since anyone’s hand but his own had touched him, and more than that, it was _Jon_. Tommy lost control of the kiss and ended up just breathing against Jon’s mouth, as Jon coaxed him along.

“Come on, Tommy, you know you want it. Just, fuck, come on.”

Tommy had heard Jon’s brand of sweet nothings before, back in DC if he forgot to close his door all the way and heard Jon bring someone home. At the time, he’d just thought he was jealous that Jon was getting any action, but now he was hearing them for himself, and he wanted to hoard them all forever. He wanted to hear everything else, the choked-off moans and grunts. He needed to _touch_ him.

It was awkward trying to get his hands into Jon’s pants without disrupting his rhythm, but Jon was more than happy to help once he caught on to Tommy’s plan. “Yeah, yeah, fuck, Tommy, you’re a genius,” Jon said as Tommy wrapped his hand around Jon’s dick.

Jon’s grip faltered on Tommy’s dick, and it seemed like the easiest thing to line them up and wrap his hand around both their cocks. Jon groaned and his head fell back against the tree, leaving Tommy an opening to bite gently at the space where his neck met those surprisingly broad shoulders. Jon’s hips jerked, and Tommy could feel when the wet tip of his cock bumped against Tommy’s stomach. That was it for Tommy, who turned and muffled his cries against Jon’s neck. 

There was more slide now, as he continued jerking Jon off, not adjusting his grip or releasing himself, even though the sensation was this side of too much after his orgasm. He mumbled nonsense words against Jon’s skin, mostly consisting of his name and ‘fuck’.

It had been a long time since Tommy had heard anything quite as good as Jon saying his name with increasing urgency as he tripped over the edge, coming all over Tommy’s hand. They stayed like that, pants shoved down just far enough and breathing each other in, until the sound of crickets was finally louder than Tommy’s own heartbeat and he remembered where they were.

He wiped his hand off on Jon’s sweatshirt, (“You have a spare, I only have one,” he explained when Jon made a disgruntled noise), and tucked them both back into their sweatpants. He kissed Jon again, slow and gentle, before resting their foreheads together. “I guess we should get back.”

“Or we could steal the car and be back in WeHo before midnight.”

“I like the way you think,” Tommy laughed.

“I’m a problem solver, and the problem I’m having now is I still haven’t gotten to see you naked.”

Tommy licked his lips and really, honestly considered it. Then he sighed. “No, we’d have to come back and get them, they don’t have enough food to last. It’s easier to just take them with us.”

“You’re right, I can’t risk Pundit like that.”

“You’re a good dad,” Tommy said. Jon looked surprised by the smile that took over his face, and Tommy was all the more pleased for it.

-

Favs and Emily had the good grace to wait until they were seated by the fire again before they started laughing at them. “You know the bathrooms are the other direction, right?”

“What, was I supposed to just say ‘Tommy, come over here so I can touch your dick’?”

Tommy buried his face in his hands, even as his shoulders rocked with laughter. “I changed my mind, I’m stealing the car and leaving you all here.”

“What? We’re all on a level playing field for camping quickies, good job, team. Favs, pass me my lighter.”

“It’s not like you didn’t know what you were getting into,” Favs said to Tommy as he tossed the lighter to Jon.

Tommy grinned. “Yeah.”

-

They all retreated to their tents around the same time that night, with vaguely ambitious talk of getting up and on the road early. Tommy didn’t think it was very likely, but it was always good to set a goal.

In any case, lazily making out in the tent was better than staring at the stars by himself. And when Pundit interrupted them for the third time - eager to figure out what they were up to and if maybe it involved food - Tommy rolled onto his back and sighed.

“I love your dog.”

“I know you do.” Jon sounded as exasperated as he did.

“Does she have to be so -” Tommy’s question was interrupted by her licking his face. “Hi sweetie, yes, you’re the cutest cock block in the whole world.”

“We’ll be back in the city soon enough. With doors and showers and refrigeration and cell reception.”

“I maybe haven’t missed that last one so much,” Tommy admitted. That was mostly a lie, but they were all addicts, so he knew Jon understood. “This was a good idea. Thanks.”

“I have those occasionally,” Jon said, reaching up to pet Pundit. “But I’m glad. I should have known it would work, you’re like that girl in _Heidi_ , or the cousin in _The Secret Garden_ , some fresh air and sunlight and ta da, you’re walking.”

“Thank you for not leaving me locked in a stuffy room,” Tommy said.

“You’re welcome.” Jon was quiet for a second as he settled into his sleeping bag, then softly, “Will you talk to someone?” 

“I talk to you. And Favs and Emily,” Tommy pointed out, even as he stared at the ceiling of their tent. “And Pundit.”

“Yeah, but Pundit’s prescriptions aren’t worth the paper they’re written on.”

Tommy was grateful that Jon was going along with the bit. “Plus they all just say ‘pet me’.”

Jon rolled to face him. “And mine all just say ‘fuck me’, so we’re both a couple of quacks.”

Tommy smiled softly and leaned over to kiss him. “I mean, that doesn’t mean I shouldn’t try.”

“And both of us will be happy to help you in whatever way we can. But -”

“Yeah, I’ll make some calls on Monday.” His friends had organized this whole weekend, it was pretty much the least he could do to thank them.

“Good, because it snows up here sometimes, and I’m not camping in the snow.”


End file.
